


Home is Where The Heart Is

by julz314



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU things (some stuff don't follow the real story), Alpha Kuroo, Bullying, Drunk!Kuroo, F/M, Fun cameos from other characters, Gen, KurooTsukki are married, M/M, Mentions of minor character's death (Kuroo's father), More characters to be added, Not Beta Read, Not expecting bed scenes in this story, Omega Kei, Omegaverse, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Written Tetsurou in this one, i just want this out of my head, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: An Omegaverse story about Kuroo and Tsukishima's teenage daughter who loves her family very much. After getting suspended from school, Saki's family makes a sacrifice and gets ready to move to the country side, closer to their family and closer to familiar faces.We also get to see how Tetsurou and Kei deal with their own teenager in their lives!:)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Saki Loves Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! If Omegaverse is not your cup of tea I do apologize.
> 
> I had this thought over the weekend and I needed to write about them. My hopes is that motivation will come back to me as it did this morning so that I can write another chapter of this or two...
> 
> Enjoy!

Saki Kuroo was left dumbstruck.

The teenager sat in the principal’s office without a care in the world. Looking around her she noticed the stereotypical principal office decorations all over the room: the diplomas, the photos with official handshakes with high ranked personalities, the dictionaries and the random _How to Deal With Teenagers_ psychological books that apparently were of good use (besides collecting dust). The family photos, name plaque and the silver-grey laptop on the over-sized desk were turned to face the guest inside the room and not the other way around which Saki was led to believe someone _had_ to show off some things…

Except whatever was on the laptop screen.

She smacked her lips together and wish she had a gum to chew on and blow bubbles with. But of course, the school disallowed it, which was strange considering the times we were in now.

Her dark hair was a mess, even in a short ponytail. Her uniform had clearly not been taken good care of and the black shorts showing under her skirt was enough proof that she was not a fan of the school’s dress code.

The door behind her opened and Saki turned to see who was coming in, pushing her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she did so. A sigh came out of her mouth and she was back in her slouching position, knowing perfectly what was coming her way.

“Mr. Kuroo, please have a seat,” the principal had entered the room following the tall blonde man who calmly sat down next to his daughter. Without a word, he gave her a look – the obvious stare of contemplating – and she understood that he was not impressed by having to miss some work because of this little meeting he had to attend.

Both Kuroos waited for the old principal to have a seat before they finally stopped looking at one another. Saki knew she was in it deep, and even looking at her parent with a puppy stare could not save her this time.

 _If only dad had come instead,_ she thought with yet another sigh.

“Mr. Kuroo,” the principal began as he intertwined his fingers together, gently placing his hands on his desk by the laptop. “First, I would like to thank you for coming on such short notice.”

Saki’s eyes moved to her right and saw it, the smile on her parent’s face that told her she’d most likely be grounded for the remaining of the school year.

“It’s no trouble at all, sir. As long as no one is hurt this time?”

Tsk. Saki couldn’t help but to roll her eyes.

The principal cleared his voice, and Saki couldn’t believe that the old fart was currently being looked down at by the dominance of the pheromones next to her.

“No, sir. The fight was brought to a stop before anything could happen. One of the teachers that was in the hallway made sure to bring the fight to a stop before it got worst.”

“Oh,” Saki could feel the stare coming next to her burning through her skull. “So, what happened, exactly?”

“You see – ”

A hand was raised, and the principal’s voice stopped. Saki could feel the anger oozing from the seat next to hers and she had to admit that this was the first time she had gotten afraid of any of her family members.

Her dominant traits and the uncaring mood vanished. Saki sat up straight in her seat, both fists now on her knees. She was admitting defeat and knew that no matter what going to happen next, she would not be able to come over the anger and clear disappointment that was showed on the blond man’s face.

“They were making fun of my family again,” she whispered without looking up. A sense of rage was fueled by those words and she was fighting an internal struggle to stay calm.

The tensed air inside the office began to ease a little, but no words were said by the two males present. Saki’s body trembled as she went on, slowly turning her gaze at the man sitting next to her. “They made fun of me calling you mom and I just… You’re my mom and… I mean… I can’t let them laugh off the fact that you had me inside of you and… I just couldn’t let it go this time…”

As she went back to looking at her hands, she saw a third one reaching out to her. The moment the large hand grabbed hers she felt a warm wave of affection going through her body and she felt reassured more than scared of him now.

Kei Kuroo – formely Tsukishima – knelt in front of her and grabbed her attention, a smirk on the side of his lips. “Thank you for protecting me, Saki, but you know that violence isn’t a way to fix this.”

She nodded, her eyes watering.

“You know what you have to do, but first let’s go home.” She noticed him standing up next to her and heard him plan out the suspension time with the principal before taking her hand again and taking her out of the office. He told her to get her outside shoes and to meet him at the entrance and way before the bell rang both left the school and headed home.

Neither one of them spoke throughout the ride back home.

Saki loved her family. She had been blessed with two wonderful dads though the fact that she called one of him mom had always confused people outside the family. It only made sense though that she’d call him that: he had been the one who had carried her all those months before she came into the world and even though she hadn’t been born yet she always had the feeling that he had taken so much good care of her. And it was still the same to this day.

She couldn’t understand why others would make fun of their happiness. Her parents were not the only male Alpha and Omega couple to have children so why was her family any different?

She knew how to defend herself and knew how to make comebacks at others, but whenever it came to her mom, she couldn’t help but get a little more physical on the defending the honors of the family.

He did not deserve any disrespect.

xXx

Saki went straight to her bedroom when they arrived home, with her mom letting her know that her homework would be sent to her via email. A week suspension meant a week staying indoors and having nothing to do but homework assignments, reading and a possible letter of apology she did not want to write since deep down she did not do anything wrong. Sure, that other chick had it coming and most likely had a bruise or two on the face and some missing hair but what else could she have done.

“I’ll text you when diner is ready,” the blonde male said at the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor. She nodded and sighed before closing the bedroom door behind her. Without changing, she plopped on her bed, face straight in her pillow, and took a deep breath.

She was tired of it all. She wished that somehow people would just shut up and let others live their own lives. To her eyes, her family was the best and if this school could not handle their awesomeness well then she wished she could just leave and go far away, some place where they’d be accepted and where no judgement would be put upon their heads just because of how they lived.

She had no friends, no one in the school or around the neighborhood to be there when she needed a hand. Her time outside school was normally used to work at a convenience store nearby that treated her like a pile of mud. Saki couldn’t understand what she had done wrong nor what she had done to deserve all this treatment that started all the way back in elementary school. She had never told her parents about it until she had to recently after her first official fight with another girl at the end of the school year a few months ago where she had almost been pulled back a year so that she wouldn’t be near those bullies.

Had it been because she had a good family? Was it the fact that her second gender had not been announced yet? Was she an easy target for those random assholes because they knew she wouldn’t fight back?

What was wrong with her?

xXx

The evening came rolling in and she heard the entrance door open and close. She knew what this meant.

_Dad._

How would he react about this whole situation? The last time she had been called to the principal’s office it had been him who had been given the role of meeting up with the old man. The conversation had been a rather short one: his precious little sweetheart of a daughter had defended herself and her honor and thus she had been in the right! His expression of proud dad had been a surprise to the principal _and_ to herself. He was a dotting father that always showed her off whether it was in photos or when they were together.

Tetsurou Kuroo was a strange man, but he was the coolest dad in the world.

Saki knew that both her parents were having a chat about what had happened today, and she also knew this meant that she would be getting a visitor in her room shortly. She figured it was time for her to finally change into comfier clothes and decided to wait for the knock on the door before doing anything else.

And soon enough, it happened.

“Permission to come in?” a rough voice spoke from the other side of the door.

She sat up in her bed, hugging a pillow tightly. “Permission granted.”

He walked in, still wearing his suit from his office job. As he reached the bed, he fought to get rid of the navy-blue tie that he had to wear.

“I hate this thing,” Tetsurou mumbled.

“It’s not really your color, that’s why.”

They both looked at each other with a smile, but Saki’s did not stay around for long.

“It happened again, huh?” he asked.

She nodded into her pillow.

“How did your mom react in front of the principal? Was he cooler than I was?”

 _He can’t take anything serious, can he?_ She smiled and a soft chuckle was muffled by the pillow.

Her dad laid his upper body on the small bed, an arm behind his head, and sighed. “I get what you did and why you did it, but you know that your mom worries a lot about you, right?”

“I know,” was all Saki replied.

“Will the other girl be alright?”

“Hmm… well let’s just say her school photos might need a little bit of photoshopping…”

She heard her dad laugh a little before he took a deep breath. “You know that was wrong of you, right?”

“You know that you suck at being the bad cop in the relationship, right?”

“Hey!” he punched her on the knee. “I can be the bad cop…”

“Not from what I have heard, dad.”

“Who would speak of me this way? I demand to know their name!”

“Uncle Bokuto for one… and mom.”

A couple of mumbled swear words were used and then a quiet moment where Saki took advantage of. For as long as she could remember, whenever she would need a breather, she would always close her eyes and match her breathing rhythm with her dad’s. He was the one who would always ground her back to reality and right now she had needed this more than anything.

“So, what do we do now?” he asked after a moment.

She honestly did not know. Besides the fact that she knew she _had_ to write that apology letter, the only thought she had in mind was that she did not want to go back to that school.

“I don’t want people to make fun of my family anymore, dad.”

Tetsurou sat up, wrapped his arms around his daughter’s shoulders and pulled her and her pillow into a warm hug. “Thank you, sweetie. For protecting us the best way you can. Just… no more _almost killing_ someone, please?”

She wanted to fight away the tears that couldn’t stop coming down her cheeks. “I can’t make that promise, dad.”

Saki felt a kiss on the top of her head.

“That’s my girl.”

xXx

Two days into her suspension and Saki felt like this house arrest situation was too much for her.

The letter of apology had been written and sent to the school for approbation by the principal and now she dreaded looking at anything related to that place. She had to admit defeat in a battle she had no way of winning and the flame of pride she felt inside of her had become a dimmed source of light.

She spent some time on her bedroom balcony, staring at the big city buildings that were presented before her. They were currently living on the other side of Tokyo where her dad had been raised due to her parent’s jobs, which meant that they were still a good way away from any relatives. The apartment they lived in was in the middle of a poor excuse of a housing complex; everything was a let down, even the courtesy of getting a simple greeting where it was easier for people to simply shun you or give you a death stare whenever you’d say hello.

Saki couldn’t help herself but to admit it, but their living arrangements sucked.

She decided to get back inside and go down into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She figured that since both of her parents were at work, the least she could do was to prepare dinner. She took care of the fish, made sure there was enough rice in the rice maker and prepared other side dishes to go with the meal that included mixed vegetables that had come from her uncle Aki’s farm back in Miyagi.

Thinking about her uncle made her miss the small city and farmlands so much. They hadn’t been over there in so long, thanks to her parents for working crazy shifts, and it was more than a bummer. Maybe this had something to do with her loving her family so much and being ready to protect it at any costs, but she wanted to see him, her grandmother and her whole family so much more…

As the table was almost set and the food was just about done the entrance door opened and Saki was surprised to see both of her parents arriving at the same time, and earlier than normal, too When he noticed the table being set, Tetsurou could not help but hug his daughter as a thank you and as much as she loved her family that hug was almost _too much_ , even for her.

“What a feast! Thank you so much for this surprise, Saki!” Tetsurou hugged her even harder and she felt her cheeks beginning to change colors.”

Her mom pulled him away from her successfully, grabbing Tetsurou’s hand and holding it close to himself. Tetsurou calmed down, his smile still lighting up the whole kitchen and Saki knew something was off.

“What’s up?” she asked, frowning.

Both of her parents looked at each other before looking back at her.

“Well we have some news for you and now we sort of feel bad for over-powering your surprise here,” Kei’s smile was the prettiest Saki had seen in weeks and months.

“Oh… okay?” Saki was not sure.

On the other hand, her father was clearly sure of it all. “It’s official!”

“What is?”

Both parents spoke at the same time.

“We are moving to Sendai!”


	2. The Parents' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just backing up a couple of days to have Kei and Tetsurou's POV of what happened so far. Aki and Bokuto make a quick appearance and the family is ready to move.
> 
> Please look at the tags list before reading! I have added a few more! (Mentions of minor character's death, some AUness and what not)

The blonde Omega sighed.

Kei Kuroo had been happily married for almost seventeen years, apparently to a dumbass who could not hold his liquor.

His Alpha male’s head laid on the kitchen table, a puddle of tears watering his left cheek. His latest conquest – a bottle of dark pale ale – was half emptied in his hand, ironically describing the sadness of this whole ordeal.

“Tsukki, I’m saaad,” Tetsurou whined for the Xth time.

Kei crossed his arms and shook his head. “You big baby get a grip already!”

“I’m NOT A BABY!” the sound of the glass bottle smashing against the table scared the black-haired man who sat up straight in his chair. “I’m pushing forty, y’a know?!”

“I know, big baby. Now come on,” Kei got up from his chair, removed the beer bottle from his husband’s hand and thanked the Gods above he still had some height over the love of his life. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I don’t deserve the bed…”

 _Just how old was he?!_ Kei sighed. “Fine, at least let’s get you on the couch.”

As he dragged his Alpha towards the living room Kei couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened in that bedroom for him to feel so defeated. It had been years since the guy had gotten himself drunk to a stupor; the last time Kei could remember was when they had found out the were going to be parents. Tetsurou’s excuse: he was drinking for the three of them.

Such a father figure.

Once Kuroo was laid on the couch under a warm heavy blanket (one that Kei knew wouldn’t stay there for long) the blonde male sat down by his husband’s head. “You want to tell me what in the world happened in that room that got you in this state?”

Kuroo moaned. Kei waited.

“Saki… she’s sad. Our own daughter is not happy with how things are in her life.” A few, long sniffles were heard and Kei almost backed away from the gross picture in front of him. But he stayed where he was.

“Back when we were her age, things seemed simpler: we had volleyball, our clubs, the guys… Why can’t she have those things, too?”

Kei felt his heart getting heavier in his chest, falling in love all over again with the Alpha before him. The guy simply cared too much for their daughter and that was the greatest feeling in the world.

But Kuroo was right: it was hard to see his own daughter suffer because of their personal situation, and though they were proud of her for keeping her ground on how important her family was they understood that there was a possibility that at one point she could crack and something bad could happen.

It had almost happened today, Kei thought to himself.

The blonde brought his hand to Kuroo’s hair and let his thumb dance through the dark mane, making the Alpha purr underneath his slow breathing.

“I love you so much for loving her the way you do,” Kei whispered, small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. They had sacrificed a lot by moving over here all those years ago and Kei admitted to himself that they had no reason to remain here any longer. They were now at a crossroads in their lives. He would need to talk it out with the man of the house, and he prayed deep down inside his heart that Kuroo would understand.

Kei waited until his husband fell asleep before moving upstairs to their bedroom. As soon as he got in, he took his cellphone from his night table and dialed up the only person he knew would still be up at this hour that could possibly give him a little hint on which path to choose.

Akiteru answered on the second ring.

“Hey little brother! What’s up? How’s my little goddaughter?!”

It took Kei a moment before he replied. “Hey Aki. Listen, I need a favor…”

xXx

_Mahna mahna.. doo doo dodo do…_

Tetsurou cursed his migraine, dried mouth and himself for picking that annoying song as a ringtone. Without lifting his head off the sofa, he slowly reached for his cellphone on the coffee table and answered the call just as the song was about to start for a third time.

“Urrgh…” was the only thing he could managed to say.

“GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!”

Koutarou Bokuto: the only idiot who was able to be this cheerful so early in the morning. Kuroo knew better than to stay in this excuse of a sleeping position and got off the couch, cursing himself once more for sleeping on the ugly piece of furniture. He took his sweet time stretching and scratching the top of his head, knowing full well that Bokuto would wait for him to wake up before answering.

“Don’t you have work this morning?” Kuroo looked at the clock set near of the television and for an instant thought Saki was late for school, but then he remembered yesterday…

“I’m actually here already! I was quickly checking my emails and thought of you, mon ami!”

“You think of me when you’re at work? You’re so weird…”

A loud chuckle. “I always think about you, silly!”

“Don’t mention this to Keiji or you might have to move out, dude.”

Another sound of wild laughter came from the other end of the call and Kuroo felt bad for Bokuto’s co-workers. “So why were you thinking of me so early?”

“There’s a job opening.”

Kuroo froze in his steps towards the kitchen. His whole body felt heavy and hot, and he hoped it wasn’t the booze coming up. “What do you mean?”

Bokuto got serious for an instant. “I’ve asked a friend to have a look out for some possible job openings in the area, you know, for some of the regional volleyball teams and I got a reply from him just now.”

Kuroo remembered their few adult years: a couple of years in college while waiting for Tsukki to graduate high school, Saki unexpectedly appearing into their lives when they first called Sendai home – Kuroo had let go of his dreams to work in labs and had found an office job so that he could be with his little family while Tsukki could pursue his studies. Their little piece of heaven being broken up with the news that Kuroo’s father had gotten sick, which brought the family to move to Tokyo… And now that his blood family had left this Earth, there hadn’t been anymore reason to stay in Tokyo other than the fact that both Kei and he had good decent jobs.

But Saki was not happy here, which broke his heart.

“They can get you an interview via videoconference today if you’d like… what do you say?”

This meant they could move back, closer to their friends and closer to what they had left of a family. Kuroo understood that Kei had sacrificed so much to make sure he could be near his father before his passing and now he needed to give back to the man of his dream, and possibly to his daughter who would most likely get a second chance at making friends and being happy.

“I’ll do it. Send me the info.”

A loud _ALRIGHT!!_ vibrated inside Kuroo’s ear and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks, my man,” Kuroo said with relief.

Bokuto chuckled. “I’m always here for you, buddy!”

Kuroo ended the call and turned around, noticing that someone was standing behind him.

“Was that Koutarou?” Tsukki asked, coffee pot at hand.

All Kuroo could do was nod. There were no promises that he would get the job, only the reality of having an interview later in the day.

But that thought quickly became second in mind, as Kuroo noticed that there was something up with Kei. The blonde Omega seemed to be in deep thoughts over something and Kuroo’s Alpha side took over. “What is it?”

Kei looked back at him and it was clear that he was trying his best to deliver his message without bringing any sense of worry into the conversation. Kuroo felt the need to hug him but waited until Kei felt ready to talk.

“Look… we need to talk…”

xXx

All that worry had been for nothing, Kei thought as both he and Kuroo stood in front of their daughters, a couple of days following her suspension from school. After talking with Aki about how much he wanted his daughter to be happy the thought of moving back home had been brought up by the older Tsukishima. Kei had been crazy scared of what Kuroo would have thought of the whole situation but as it turned out, Kuroo had an unexpected call for an interview and just like that, had been told a position could be his if he was ready to move to Sendai.

Kei had the Gods to thank and a sense of relief and hope had taken over him. He prayed that Saki would be okay with the sudden announcement.

“We are moving?” the tall, black-haired teenager pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and looked up at both of her parents.

Kei had been the one to talk first. “Your father has found a job and they are ready to wait for us a little while, but whenever you are ready, we can go back and be closer to our family.”

He noticed his daughter’s eyes going back towards her father who did not speak. He simply smiled and there was something between the two of them that Kei could not butt in. Saki had been young when they had first moved to Tokyo, but she had always been so mature for her age that she had understood the reasons behind them living here.

Her grandfather was gone now, and their little family was all that Kuroo had left.

“You’ll have to finish your week’s suspension and give that letter of apology to the girl at school before we can go, But I guess that rather than doing nothing in your room for the next few days you could start packing?”

This was the moment he feared; would she get at them for planning this all behind her back, or would she just agree with whatever they would decide and just follow the flow? Saki was at a stage of her life where she could, technically, live by herself, but would she want that and get away from them?

And then it happened…

Like a cheesy Hallmark Christmas miracle:

Saki grabbed both of her parents and pulled them into a family hug, happy tears of relief gushing down from her face.

“Thank you, both of you, for doing this for me. I love you both so much!!”

A couple of weeks later, they were on their way to Sendai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! New school! New friends! 
> 
> Appearances by Bokuto and a new OC - Yamaguchi's daughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this story is not beta read so mistakes and grammar issues are a common thing. I really just want this story out of my brain, lol!

“You sure you have everything you need?”

“Yes, mom”, Saki sighed for the nineteenth time.

“You got your lunch money?”

“Mom! I’m not seven!”

The teenager noticed the arms crossing in front her. “Do you have it, then?”

Saki took a moment and checked her pockets. “Shit.” She tried her best not to look up at the adult standing in front of her. “I mean…”

This was awkward. As much as she loved her mom, she never wanted to admit defeat. But then, out of nowhere a breath of fresh bodywash took over the entrance and at the first glimpse of her dad wearing only a towel around his hips Saki quickly cover her eyes with her mitts.

“Have a wonderful first day, sweetie! Here: have yourself a treat on your way to school!”

Uncovering her right eye only she noticed the money bill in her father’s hand. She grabbed it, thanked the Gods out there for having her win this round against her mom, kissed the blonde and dark hair adults and wished them both a great day, while totally ignoring her mom’s defeated pout.

 _Dad’s gonna get it,_ she thought to herself as she closed the entrance door behind her, leaving the two lovebirds alone. This was a new beginning for the three of them and she had promised them both that she would be on her best behaviour and she had meant it: this was a full reset and both her parents had deserved this new page in their lives.

They were happier now and ever since they had set up foot in this bigger than needed house everything just felt right.

And she was happy about it, too.

xXx

Getting to school had been as easy as counting to three, and it was only when Saki reached the front entrance that the whole _new school_ situation sunk in.

New people, students and teachers alike. New hallways and new classes. She was still wearing her old school uniform and noticing other kids around her age heading the same way at her she could not believe that she was looking forward to getting her new clothes.

 _Black was so much better than light grey,_ she thought to herself.

After taking a deep breath Saki followed her mother’s instructions that she had gotten the night before and entered the school. No one seemed to notice she was there, which did not bother her. What ticked her fancy had to be the fact that no one was bothering to ask her what an ugly-uniform wearer like her was doing inside their school or if she needed help to get to the administration’s office.

She remembered her mom’s words. “The main office shouldn’t be too far from the entrance, so just head on straight and a teacher should be there to help you out.”

Saki looked around her. Students were changing their shoes and were talking about random teenager things, not bothering about whatever else was happening around them. Cheerful laughter from a bunch of guys could be heard from the other end of the locker area and a sudden ding of a bell let everyone know that homeroom was about to begin. She tried her best to find spare indoor slippers to wear and once she finally managed to she waited until everyone had left the entrance and headed towards their classrooms.

It was the first time she had ever felt this way; like some random ghost no one wanted to look at. Something weighted in her chest and she couldn’t quite understand if she was nervous, scared or just plain sick to her stomach.

She wanted to go home. A sudden urge to apologies to the losers in Tokyo and to make amends in attempts to go back to normal, whatever _normal_ meant. She did not want to deal with new anymore and as much as she loved her parents she suddenly felt a wave of defeat inside her, as though all dominance instincts she had ever owned had been left in their old apartment…

Saki took another big breath. She tried her best to ground herself back into reality. She closed her eyes and tried listening to the sounds around her. The sounds of students chatting were starting to fade away which helped her feeling a little bit more at ease. When she opened her eyes though Saki was surprise to see that not all every student seemed eager to get into class…

Chuckles were heard. Unpleasant ones. Saki’s body moved on its own.

A small body was crotched besides a garbage bin, clearly attempting to hide from something, and somehow Saki’s body had reacted so fast she did not see what had been thrown at the poor little soul.

But whatever it had been, she had caught it…

And someone was not happy about it.

“Hey bitch! What’s your problem?!”

Time froze around Saki. Looking at her right hand, she noticed she had grabbed on to a volleyball that had been thrown towards the student that was using the garbage as a shield. The girl had both hands covering her ears and was slowly looking back towards her savior. Saki and the other girl’s eyes locked, and for the first time in her life the dark haired Kuroo girl felt like she was needed.

_Breathe, Saki. You got this._

She quickly sent a prayer to the Gods above that her mother would understand.

“Hey you,” Saki helped the girl stand on her two feet. “Tell me: is this school’s average IQ so low that kids don’t even know the difference between a gym and a hallway?”

The other girl stared back at Saki for an instant.

“Pfft!”

The girl began to laugh so loud its sounds echoed through the hallways. It was then that Saki clearly saw the girl’s face for the first time: a smile that could light up the night, freckles everywhere from her cheeks to her straight jawline, piercing bright hazel eyes that went so perfectly with her silky light brown hair.

_Pretty…_

But then she remembered that they were not alone in the hallway: three more lovely gals were standing a few feet away; the one in the middle clearly unhappy about the turn of events.

 _Alphas_. It was clear that the girls – especially blondie in the middle – were attempting to show dominance in the group. With the scent of pheromones suddenly lingering around her Saki couldn’t help but to bring her free hand to her nose and pinch it shut.

“Eww… didn’t anyone teach you to shower once in a while?”

That line brought another round of laughter from freckles.

Blondie was getting even more pissed.

“Look you little—”

“Are you going to call me a bitch again? How original!” Saki smirked. She grabbed the yellow and blue ball by both hands and threw back at the little chief before pointing a finger back at her. “Look! I don’t know you or your fancy backstory, but I don’t have time for your bullshit. Bring that ball back where it’s supposed to be and for the love of all Gods stop with the pointless estrogen war already!”

She was done with her but turning to face the person next to her it was clear she wasn’t done with freckles.

“And you!”

The other girl pointed at herself. “Err—me?”

“Yeah, you! Tell me where the hell I’m supposed to go before I get a tardy note on my first day! I don’t want to be skinned alive by my own mother for this – me saving you thing!”

The other girl grabbed Saki’s hand and pulled her towards the end of the hallway, ignoring the curses coming from behind them.

“Come with me, I’ll show you where to go.”

Saki’s bravado vanished into thin air as the only thing she had in mind at the time was the warmth of the other person’s hand in hers.

“Your uniform suggests you’re new?”

“I uh—yeah. My name’s Saki Kuroo.”

Freckles turned to face Saki. “I’m Yamaguchi. First name Hisui. It’s nice to meet you, Kuroo-san!”

“Oh err no – I mean yes! Just Saki, please.”

“Fine! As long as it’s Hisui for you! Here,” Hisui opened the door in front of them. “This is the faculty’s office. I’m sure a teacher will be able to help you out. I’m in class 3-1, by the way! I hope we get to see each other around!”

Freck – Hisui was just about to turn and Saki almost grabbed her hand back to asked her to stick around but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the office’s door opened and Saki felt sudden extra weight over her shoulders.

“Saki!! Hey-hey-hey! Congrats on finally making it to the best school out there!”

She instantly recognized the voice that had screamed out her name. “Uncle Bokuto?!”

“Sensei!”

Both Bokuto and Saki froze in time. Saki’s eyes went back to her new friend who was clearly freaked out at the sight of the teacher grabbing a student around the neck like some bro party.

“It’s okay! He’s actually family… Uncle Bokuto can—”  
  
“It’s Bokuto-sensei to you now, my dearest little niece!”

“—you let go of my neck before you decapitate me?!” Saki finally managed to push herself away from the man who had always been around her family. Though they were not related by blood, she had always looked up to him like an uncle. Of course she had known that he was a teacher at a school in the region, but to be at the school she was moving to?

Clearly a dad’s idea.

“So!” Bokuto looked at Hisui. “Made a new friend, Yamaguchi?”

The other girl blushed.

“Well well well… you got to admit fate does have a way sometimes! I’m glad you both found each other since from now on you’ll be in the same class!”

Hisui’s face was glowing red, which made Saki blushed, too.

For they had both found a new classmate, and a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are reading this and commenting on this: Thank you!!!!
> 
> I might have a couple of chapters left with this. Let's see how it'll go!


End file.
